


【SD】落花流水（花流）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 当然现在看，至少文里“医生”这个角色是不应该这么写的。
Relationships: 花流 - Relationship
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847
Kudos: 1





	【SD】落花流水（花流）

手指渗入黑顺的发丝轻按着，另一只手缓缓滑过白皙紧致的肌肤，在背上落下一个吻……  
  
努力照着教学片里温柔细致地顺序进行，憋得很辛苦但是感觉很幸福。  
  
这时怀里的美人儿缓缓抬起头来……  
  
「大白痴。」  
  
「啊！狐狸！」  
  
樱木花道瞬间从美梦中惊醒，鲤鱼打挺般坐起来大喘气：「太可怕了！太可拍了！这不是真的！这绝对不是真的！太可怕了！该死的狐狸，你你你……」  
  
作为一个身心发育都很正常的15岁少年，偶尔发点那种梦也算情理之中。  
  
但问题是，连着几天他梦里嘿咻的对象都是另外一个身心发育同样正常的少年——流川枫。  
  
常规的因却引发了不算常规的果，这让樱木花道很苦恼：「我是不是哪里坏掉了啊……」他不由哀叹起来。  
  
「可是仔细想想似乎继续下去也不错……啊嘞！？我果然坏掉了！」  
  
他傻傻瞪着天花板，眼睛又干又涩，就是睡不着。  
  
失眠真是及其痛苦的事情。  
  
时钟滴答、滴答、滴答，天亮了。  
  
太阳公公尽职尽责地照耀大地。  
  
流川枫吹着鼻涕泡坚持履行马路杀手职责。  
  
偶尔眯缝着眼抬头看看清晨湛蓝中明亮的红色，嘟囔一句：「好像白痴的脑袋啊。」  
  
到学校停好车，边向教室走边揉红肿的鼻子，这几天老是打喷嚏真烦，但是又没感冒，唉。（他哪里知道这是被人念叨的  
  
顶着两个硕大黑眼圈的樱木花道看起来相当颓唐，康复训练也明显缺乏以往的干劲。  
  
「樱木君你没事吧？」貌似正经实则八卦的医生带着奸笑问，「想喜欢的人了？」  
  
「怎么可能！我我我……」因为紧张登时提高了嗓门，「本天才绝对没有想那只臭狐狸！」  
  
「哦~~~我懂了。」医生诡异地笑着拍拍樱木的肩头，握拳，「加油呐，天才小子！」  
  
「啊嘞？加油什么啊？本天才一直以超人的速度复健呢，很快就能归队了！医生你还要我加油什么啊？医生！」  
  
医生回过头闪亮亮地咧开嘴露出洁白的牙齿：「总之，加油！」  
  
坐在沙滩上吹海风的樱木，从头到脚都凌乱了。  
  
风吹起层层浪，太阳的倒影随着弯出弧度，看着竟很像一片红枫。  
  
最近好无聊，都没有人来看他。  
  
似乎之前也只有那个臭屁狐狸成天穿着国青队制服炫耀般在他面前跑来跑去，还总是冷言冷语……  
  
那时真恨不得一脚踢他下海，但现在却很怀念甚至盼望起那家伙的到来。  
  
「啊啊啊！烦死了！本天才不稀罕那个臭屁狐狸来看我！绝对是说谎小人在干扰本天才的思考！啊啊啊！」樱木花道用力摇晃着脑袋，踩得沙滩坑坑洼洼。  
  
不远处，听着习以为常的一波接一波的关于自己的“咆哮”，流川枫耸耸肩，正不紧不慢地朝樱木花道的方向走着。  
  
「哼！臭流川有什么了不起的！等本天才完成复健要你好看！一定会让你跪在本天才脚下求饶！然后我就把梦里没做完的事情做完啊哈哈哈！啊！糟糕，为什么有这种想法？呸呸呸！」  
  
流川脑袋上打了两个问号，那个白痴想干嘛？「白痴你又在发什么疯？」于是很自然地开口。  
  
「哇呀！狐狸你！……你你你……」结巴是很丢人的，尤其是在那个流川面前！「你你你……你……你来干什么！？」这时候真的很想找个地洞钻进去啊混蛋！  
  
「散步。」流川倒是波澜不惊，「顺便看看你、有没有给湘北丢人。」  
  
此话一出，樱木花道直接爆青筋了，喷着口水大吼：「本天才绝不会丢人的！就算丢人那也是因为你啊混蛋！要不是你……我怎么会做那种梦！你你你……你居然还自己跑过来知不知道我本来就忘不掉那个梦现在又……我看见你都有反应了啊混蛋狐狸！我这几天憋得很辛苦哒！」  
  
「你在说什么啊？」流川听得云里雾里，从刚才开始就有个什么梦，「你做什么梦了？」  
  
「还不就是……」樱木的大嗓门突然低了下来，好像头发掉色，整个人都红彤彤的，「就是那个……啊嘞？哼！休想从本天才牢不可破的嘴里套出什么！你以为我会这么傻把梦到把你压在身底下嘿咻的事情说出来吗！？」  
  
「哈啊？——」就算是一贯酷值爆表的流川枫听到这种话也会激动的，他那迷蒙的睡眼此时睁得大大的，声音也提高了一个八度，「白痴你居然！」  
  
没错他真的激动了。  
  
很激动。  
  
嘿咻就算了，凭什么他要在下面！  
  
啊嘞？  
  
流川突然停止一切动作，手摸着下巴很认真地思考起来。  
  
明明应该很奇怪但是又不觉得哪里奇怪的事情真是太奇怪了！  
  
哎呀脑细胞好像有点不够用了……  
  
樱木花道猴子样上蹿下跳全方位多角度地打量流川枫，抬手戳一下：「喂，狐狸你断电了？喂喂！」  
  
「别碰我，大白痴。」摆手，继续摸下巴。  
  
「喂！本天才赏脸关心你，混蛋流川你自以为是什么啊！」樱木化身喷火龙揪着流川的领子与他大眼对小眼，「你说不碰就不碰，我岂不是很没面子！？」  
  
「大白痴放手！」  
  
一个面拳袭来樱木躲闪不及被打倒在地，爬起来正准备反击，被赶过来的医生稳准狠地敲了个毛栗子：「樱、木、君，你是永远不想出院了对吗！？这么大幅度的动手动脚医生允许了么！？」  
  
「我没有……」樱木捂着脑袋表示相当委屈，恶狠狠地瞪着流川，果然混蛋狐狸最讨厌了！  
  
「这位流川君，麻烦你以后温柔一点行吗？这家伙毕竟是个病人啊。要是他因为你真的不能打篮球了，你赔得起吗？探病最重要的是什么？是爱，是对病人的关怀，懂吗？小伙子。」  
  
「就是就是！臭流川你敢不听医生的话！」樱木趁机随声附和，结果又被敲了个毛栗子，他哭丧着脸看医生，「不是说对待病人要有爱么……医生你骗人！」  
  
「闭嘴！跟我回去做检查！」  
  
说完，彪悍的医生就提溜着樱木回疗养院，这下轮到流川风中凌乱了。  
  
看来白痴的日子也不好过啊。  
  
他不禁心生同情。  
  
就地在沙滩上躺下，微凉的海水没过脚踝，初时的不适应让身体微微一颤，闭上眼睛，睡一会儿吧。  
  
「哈哈！狐狸你还不是被我压了！现在天才我就要进去啦哇咔咔！」  
  
「白痴你敢！——」  
  
噩梦！绝对噩梦！  
  
流川枫唰睁大了眼睛，天上繁星点点，地上火花四溅。  
  
和白痴嘿咻就算了，凭什么他要在下面，凭什么自己的梦里他都要在下面！  
  
啊嘞？  
  
好像有个什么问题一直很困惑始终没解决……  
  
是什么呢？  
  
「我只是生气自己在下面却不介意自己和白痴嘿咻……吗？」流川呐呐自语着站起来，拍拍身上的沙子，朝疗养院走去。  
  
不是很擅长认路但是对白痴住的病房位置很熟，很快就找到了，挂着「樱木花道」姓名牌的房间，抬手准备敲门。  
  
「你这个年纪开始想那种事情是很正常的，情不自禁想和一个人嘿咻，不然就是饥渴的时候正好看见他了，不然就是你喜欢他，哦或者她。你觉得你是哪一种呢？樱木君。」  
  
「我绝对不是因为饥渴！但是喜欢的话……呐，医生，我真的会喜欢他吗？虽然平时也会有想他啦，但想到的都是很讨厌的事情，而且越想越讨厌！」  
  
「喜欢谁啊？」  
  
「啊嘞？」  
  
「你想到谁啦？」  
  
「医生你干嘛笑得那么奸诈啊喂！好！那我以后再梦到狐狸绝对不告诉你了！哼！」  
  
「哦~~~狐狸啊~~~」  
  
「啊啊啊！我要杀你灭口！」  
  
噗，这个大白痴。  
  
听着听着，流川觉得很好笑，于是就真的笑了。  
  
多难得。任谁看了都会说难得。  
  
流川枫笑了呢。  
  
喜欢？  
  
原来喜欢还能这种方式来判断啊……  
  
恍然大悟。  
  
放下在半空停了好久的手，转头，打个哈欠往外走。  
  
时间进入十月。  
  
10月11日。  
  
复健速度跟一般人比绝对是迅猛无双的樱木正在办出院手续。  
  
等待的间隙，无聊地翻看来访者登记表，才发现流川枫三个字密密麻麻排了好长一串，甚至很难从中找出别人的名字。  
  
这些天，这些天之前的那些天，他们一起吵吵闹闹拳打脚踢，然后……  
  
然后不知道从什么时候开始变得心心念念无法割舍。  
  
不如再各自往前走一步，在这些天之后的无数天，相亲相爱吧。  
  
走出疗养院，流川正很酷地站在门口耍帅。  
  
双马尾的软妹子突然扑了上去，嗲嗲的，「枫哥哥我好喜欢你呀！娶我吧！」  
  
说时迟那时快，还没来得及发飙赶人的流川被同样还没来得及恶寒的樱木抓住胳膊一把搂进怀里：「你做梦！这只狐狸是本天才的！谁都不准抢！」第一次这么大声凶狠地和女孩子说话。  
  
「好啊，那就不抢了！」  
  
看着女孩蹦蹦跳跳远去的背影，樱木和流川两个人真真是一头雾水。  
  
「喂，白痴你干嘛抱着我？」流川总算想起自己要推开樱木了。  
  
「这个……那个……看到别人抱着你我不高兴哇！你你你……你就算被人抱也只能是被天才我抱！」樱木涨红了脸，倒还是中气十足。  
  
「哈啊？」  
  
「医生说得对，人呐总是在失去的时候才知道珍惜，嗯！天才我懂了！」  
  
「白痴你到底想说什么？」  
  
「那个……流、流川……他们说接吻的时候要把眼睛闭起来……」  
  
「喂你不是……唔！」  
  
那么近，近到能数清楚他的睫毛。  
  
含着惊异和愤怒的眼睛逐渐溢出温情，慢慢闭上。  
  
天边的晚霞染出层层红晕。  
  
「这叫做一吻定情！电视里都是这么演的，你以后就是我的了！流、川、枫！」  
  
「白日做梦！大白痴！」  
  
「哈哈！这个我也知道！叫傲娇！越喜欢就越说讨厌对不对？……喂！狐狸你去哪里啊！」  
  
「我去杀了那个医生。」  
  
躲在墙角偷看着两个人，一个扎着双马尾，一个穿着医生制服。  
  
「欧巴桑，你太坏了，居然教人用这种损招。」  
  
「嘛，管他什么损不损的，见效不就成了？」

**Author's Note:**

> 当然现在看，至少文里“医生”这个角色是不应该这么写的。


End file.
